1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing power supplied to an appliance, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for deterministically providing power emission to an electrical appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Alternating current power plugs and sockets allow electrical appliances to be connected to an alternating current (AC) power supply such as in a building. Generally the plug is the mobile connector attached by wire to an electrical appliance and the socket is affixed to a wall of an extension cord. Standards for AC plugs and sockets vary worldwide, but generally the plug has two or three male contacts while sockets have two or three contacts. The plug contacts may be prongs, blades, or pins that fit into matching slots or holes in the socket. If there are two contacts, generally one is hot and will shock anyone grounded touching that contact, while and the other contact is neutral. Often there is a third contact which is generally ground.
To reduce the risk of electric shock, various safety features are built into plug and socket systems. For example, sockets are designed structurally to prevent the insertion of objects other than a compatible plug. However, often other types of objects such as a fork may be inserted into a socket. This may result in an injurious shock to the person doing so, which is often a young child. Various types of other approaches have been utilized to prevent such occurrences including shutters to block insertion of objects other than compatible plugs.